Bootylicious
Bootylicious, en español Trasericioso, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Hairography". Fue cantada por el club Glee de Jane Adams Academy, la escuela que se enfrentó a William McKinley High School en las Seccionales, cuando actuaron ante New Directions. La versión original pertenece a Destiny´s Child de su tercer álbum "Survivor". Letra Jane Addams Academy: Shadonda, Can you handle this? Aphasia, Can you handle this? Jayelle, Can you handle this? I don't think they can handle this! Jane Addams Academy: Barely move, we've arrived Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly Baddest chicks, chicks inside DJ, jam tonight Shadonda: Spotted me a tender thing There you are, come on baby Don't you wanna dance with me Can you handle, handle me Jane Addams Academy (Shadonda): You gotta do much better if you gonna dance with me tonight (Baby) You gotta work your jelly if you gonna dance with me tonight Read my lips carefully if you like what you see Move, groove, prove you can hang me By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Jayelle con Jane Addams Academy: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Jane Addams Academy: Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? I don't think you can handle this oooh I'm about to break you off H-town goin hard Lead my hips, slap my thighs Swing my hair, square my eyes Lookin' hot, smellin' good Groovin' like I'm from the hood Over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss Can you handle, handle this Shadonda: Yeah! Jane Addams Academy: I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Jane Addams Academy (Jane Addams Academy): Move your body up and down (Whoo!) Make your booty touch the ground (Whoo!) I can't help but wonder why Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe Jane Addams Academy: I shake my jelly at every chance When I whip with my hips you Slip into a trance I'm hoping you can Handle all this jelly that I have Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz (Scatting) I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Aphasia con Jane Addams Academy (Aphasia): Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (for you babe)